Baker's Love
Narrator: What An Animal! Baker's Love Starring Waldo Weasel (the title is seen) And Jingle the Baker. (the episode starts) (The Weasels walked along) (humming a tune) Waldo: What a day. Charles: Sure is nice that we'll get more Happy Tree Friends characters on our team for more spoof traveling. Julie: Which we never know. Shy: If we find the right ones, that is. (Waldo sees a sign): Huh? Charles: What's that? Julie: Jingle the French Mouse and Her Bakery. Shy: Hmm... Waldo: I wonder if she and others will join us for more spoofing, no doubt. Charles: Who knows? Shhh... Julie: Just like in Anastasia (1997). Shy: Si. Waldo: Excuse me for a moment. Charles: Hang on. (Waldo enters the bakery) Jingle: Oh. Hello. Waldo: Oh hi. (Then he gasps) (in alarm) (Waldo's suddenly attracted) Jingle: Huh? What's the matter? Waldo: I'm attracted to you all of a sudden. Jingle: What? Waldo: I mean your bakery. Jingle: Oh, so you like my bakery, huh? Waldo: Yes. Jingle: Thanks. I bake sort of things here. Waldo: Well, Must be going. Jingle: Okay. See ya. (After Waldo leaves, He sighs in love) Waldo: Looks like I'm attracted to Jingle. Charles: What? Julie: Anything you said to us? Shy: You're in love? Waldo: Yes. I'm attracted. Charles: Who cares that animals mix with love? Julie: Looks very convincing. Waldo: Actually, I kinda get too nervous to tell her that. Shy: And believe you like her bakery. (Waldo nods) Charles: Piece of cake. Narrator: 1 hour later. Waldo: Would you excuse me? I got work to do. Shy: Okay. (He leaves) (again) (He came to her home with a flower) (and a box of chocolates) (He knocks but no answer) (is heard) Waldo: Hmm... (seems puzzled) (Knocks again but still not an answer) (is heard) Waldo: (Sighs) Darn. I give. (goes to leave) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1duIPOHtEIp_3GBvAcCtdy9xLMHzpz3_W (Jingle goes to the door) (Opens it up) Jingle: Hello. (She sees Waldo leaving) (and sees a flower and a box of chocolates) (She was confused) (about Waldo) (Waldo was sitting on a bench) (and feeling sorry) (Jingle walks out) (to find Waldo) Waldo: Oh, What's the use? She'll never know that I love her. (sighs sadly) (Until) (suddenly) (Jingle came in) Waldo: Huh? Jingle: Hi Waldo. Waldo: Jingle? Jingle: Yes, Waldo. It's me. Waldo: I was just nervous. Jingle: Nervous. For loving me. (Waldo nods) Jingle: Well, since we know each other, I'll get more friends to join us for more spoof traveling. Waldo: Yeah. How about a... Date? Jingle: Well, why not? After all, we're love interests. (KISS) (they kiss) Narrator: That night. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_CySQufuKAtHoBIdMaZMRgO15FLvozvt (night has fallen) (Waldo and Jingle were heading to a cafe) (without any baddies seeing) Springbaky: Look. That Weasel is going to the cafe with a girlfriend. Chimpy: How can we get in there? Manfred: We're simple. Who cares how fancy it is? Springbaky: They don't mind. (They walked behind them) (without them seeing) (Waldo and Jingle entered the cafe) Announcer: Good evening. (The three baddies went in while humming) Announcer: Good evening. (He gasps) Announcer: Oh, bad guys, huh? (He grabs) them) Announcer: I'll show you. (He toss them out) Announcer: And stay out. Chimpy: Drat. Manfred: Maybe we should wear our chef, cook, and butler outfits. Springbaky: We'll have to sneak in then. Chimpy: By wearing disguises, of course. (Later in the cafe, Music plays) (the Star Wars Cantina Band #2 song) Waldo: Underneath the moon and the stars I feel like crooning With you under my wing I could sing till the dawn My song is my treasure That I’m glad to share with you As I kiss and coo, kiss and coo with you Jingle: Love has said hello You don’t know What that means Really means to me When I hear your voice I’m so glad, I’m your choice Your song is a treasure That my heart will keep for you As I kiss and coo, kiss, kiss and coo a-with you (Kiss and coo with you) (The moon, the stars) Narrator: Meanwhile. https://drive.google.com/open?id=10lwrjKfKZ7erijSSwD8_dHvl7l2bjErc (an idea comes on) (Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy whistled when sneaking in) (without getting seen) (Announcer looks around): What the...? (doesn't seem to notice anyone) (The baddies got in) (without being seen) Both: This song is our treasure That we’ll share our whole life through (they sneak onward) Waldo: As I kiss and coo. Jingle: Kiss and coo Waldo: Kiss and coo with you. Jingle: With you Waldo: With you. Jingle: With you. Both: As I kiss and coo Kiss, kiss and coo-a with you. All: (Kiss and coo with you) (Baddies peeked) (to see if anyone was there) (Music plays) (onward) (Waldo and Jingle danced) (and sang) Springbaky: That does it, I'm gonna wallop him. Chimpy: Not yet. Manfred: You'll miss. Springbaky: And they'll get hurt. Chimpy: So what? Manfred: We need to figure out a way. Springbaky: Nonsense. Just watch. Manfred: This should be amusing. (While Waldo and Jingle danced) (and sang) (CLANG!, Springbaky misses) (ZOOM!) Waldo: Huh? Jingle: What was that? Chimpy: Phew. Springbaky: That was close. (Manfred growls) Manfred: Nice try. That'll never work. I can't believe you would do this. How can we ever catch them if things go wrong? (Springbaky plucked his whiskers) (and played Tractor Tripping Blues from Cars game) (Waldo and Jingle still danced) (and sang) (Manfred aims) (and tries to fire) (But the hammer gets caught on a wire) (and zaps him) (Electricity shocks him) (and strikes him) Springbaky: Oh dear! Chimpy: He's in trouble! Waldo: Huh? Someone's in trouble. Excuse me. (goes to help) (He pulls Manfred away from the shock) (and saves him) (He gets zapped) (and electrocuted) (He glows bright) (like a light bulb) (He dance crazy) (like mad) Springbaky: Look. A wacky weasel. Chimpy: Very impressive. (Waldo did a native dance) (like an Indian) (Springbaky indian calls) (while watching) (Waldo finishes being shocked) (at last) Waldo: Whew. Jingle: Are you okay? Waldo: Yeah. Jingle: Thank goodness. (The baddies fall through a portal) (and are gone) Narrator: Later. (Back home) (however) Jingle: Thanks for the date. Waldo: Oh, it was nothing. You're welcome. And by the way, I hope you and other Happy Tree Friends characters will be joining us for more spoof traveling. Jingle: Sure. Waldo: Yay! No problem. We can't wait to do more spoof traveling. (She leaves) (and is off) (Waldo sighs with joy) (and is delighted) Charles: Where've you been? Waldo: I was on a date with Jingle. And we were both in love. Now we're getting her and other Happy Tree Friends characters to join us for more spoof traveling. Shy: I knew it. I knew it. You're in love with her. Julie: Exactly. Waldo: Don't matter that we mix. Julie: Look really convincing. Shy: And crazy. (They laugh) Charles: Yeah. Good one. (Scene ends) (and stops) (The End) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Baker's Love Title Card) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith) Category:Episodes